This invention relates to packing cases, more particularly to returnable packing cases sometimes referred to as returnable dunnage.
Packaging for the shipment of various products is expensive. Returnable packing cases are frequently used, but because of their bulk, it is impractical to return most shipping cases for re-use. Large cardboard boxes and wooden crates cannot be returned because of the relative volume of the container compared to the volume occupied by such containers. Moreover, rigid crates do not generally protect products well because of their rigid nature. Foldable wooden boxes are expensive and heavy.